Forget
by hagiga
Summary: But this time, he won't need to worry about a new speech to prepare.


Forget

Buying the ring was easy, just waltz into the store and get a goddam ring that's efficient enough. The hard part was the words, how does one use them in a sentence to make someone else feel loved? What sorts of words form sentiment? How could he put together a series of sentences to make his Molly understand his intentions?

He has been carrying the ring in his coat pocket for about a month now, every day it seemed to get heavier and heavier as he continued to design a speech for her, only to lose all memory of it when coming face to face with her.

Sherlock Holmes found himself smitten.

His first technique was to look up on the internet 'how-to-propose', only to find the recommendations were repetitive: talk about how great she is, how beautiful she is, how you love her, and how much you need her.

_Alright, _he said _let's see. Molly, every time I find myself in need for laboratory supplies or body parts you always allow me access and I find it a delight- delight? _

He searched his mind palace.

_delight_

_noun_

_1 a high degree of gratification : __joy__; also : extreme satisfaction_

_2 something that gives great pleasure _

_3 archaic : the power __of affording pleasure_

_-Synonyms: delectation, feast, joy, kick, manna, pleasure, treat_

_Yes it will suffice. _

_How might I continue? You're body fat ratio is well-balanced and healthier than the average women of your age. Your breasts' size is personally satisfying. I wish for us to continue our intimate companionship for as long as possible, and based on what all normal people choose to do I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage, if you'll find me acceptable as I find you. _

Sherlock smiled, _that should do. _

And yet when he saw her walking out of St. Bart's Hospital, wrapped in a long brown coat, soft hair tucked under a knitted hat and flowing under her warm thick scarf. Molly, with her rose red cheeks, and eyelashes batting snowflakes away from her sparkling brown eyes, Sherlock Holmes forgot whatever speech he conducted that morning, every word dissolving away.

* * *

Several attempts later, Sherlock had a new speech in mind. He asked for aid –though he'd never admit it – from several friends. John offered to mention memories they shared together, Mrs. Hudson said that a bouquet of red roses and a dinner will do the trick, and Lestrade shifted from one foot the other (noting his marriage did not end well) but mentioned words such as: lovely, charming, breathtaking and wonderful.

_lovely _

_1)Adjective_

_Exquisitely beautiful._

_2)Noun_

_A glamorous woman or girl._

_-Synonyms_

_adjective. nice - beautiful - pretty - charming - sweet - fair_

_noun. beauty - belle _

_Yes it all qualifies for her. Exquisitely beautiful with her brown, soft hair and dark, intense eyes. Glamorous? Yes, yes alright she seemed simple at first but knowing her as I know her now made her so, so beautiful. Glamorous. Yes that word will do. Molly you are lovely? Good, alright. Next?_

_charming _

_1)Adjective_

_Pleasant or attractive._

_2)(of a person or manner) Polite, friendly, and likable._

_-Synonyms_

_lovely - delightful - fascinating - glamorous – ravishing_

_breathtaking _

_1)Adjective_

_Astonishing or awe-inspiring in quality, so as to take one's breath away._

_wonderful _

_1)Adjective_

_Inspiring delight, pleasure, or admiration; extremely good; marvelous._

_-Synonyms_

_marvelous - marvelous - prodigious – wondrous_

_Yes. Molly Hooper, my lovely Molly with her lovely hair. My charming Molly with her charming, simple looks. Breathtaking, the scent of vanilla that pours into the rooms when she walks in, vanilla was my favorite as a child. And wonderful, Molly you are marvelous when your work in the lab with me. _

_As for memories? I can mention when she helped me fake my death, when she ran her fingers through my hair, washing the dried blood away. I'll mention when she grabbed the lapels of my jacket and pulled me into our first kiss, and that I hadn't reacted simply because I was surprise to find her rosy lips were 2 millimeters thicker than I observed from looks. Yes, she should like that. _

Still, Sherlock Holmes dropped the idea when she sat across the table, behind the dark red roses, her soft light skin glistering in the candle-light.

_No, _He thought, _it needs to be even better. _

The ring in his pocket gained several more pounds as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

* * *

He told John he needed to go to his mind palace, and walked into his room, locking the doors behind him. Sherlock lay in his bed, studying the ceiling.

His eyes shut.

_Molly Hooper. At first I was naïve enough to consider you normal but, ironically enough, I only saw but did not observe. _

_I need to mention some basic facts. _

_I have strong sentimental feelings for you, I often find myself appalled that I had not formed our companionship earlier on. I enjoy playing with your _lovely _hair in the morning, I find myself calmer when I do so. I find you _charming, _like when your nose scrunched when you smelled the flowers I got you. The work you do is _wonderful_, you're the most trust worthy pathologist in London. When you walk into a room my mind clouds, but I don't care much, which I still find odd. _

_Let's check…_

_Memories? Silly, but who knows. _

_Compliments? Seems like something she'd fancy. _

_And in the end I must just get to the point, tell her I love her and ask her to marry me._

_Alright, _Sherlock twiddled with the ring, _this better work. _

However, when the moment came things went a little differently:

Sherlock Holmes bent down, right knee on the ground, reached for the ring and began "Mol-"

But his words were overtaken by a cheery, loud cry of joy.

"Yes!" She yelled.

Then she threw herself into his arms, falling on top of him and covering his face with kisses before claiming his lips with her own.

Once again, Sherlock Holmes forgot all he intended to say.


End file.
